One Hundred Themes of Avatar: The Last Airbender
by Writer's Block Artist
Summary: ::Variation 1:: So, I've decided to do a 100 Themes Challenge! All Drabble. Most pairings will be Zutara, but there will be plenty of canon pairings too. World will stay canon, no AU. I'm hoping to get this done as fast as possible. Please read!
1. Introduction

**2/23/2011  
1. Introduction  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

One hundred years ago, a comet passed close to the earth in a routine circuit through space. As it flew away, it was dubbed "Sozin's Comet," in celebration of Firelord Sozin's attack and defeat of the Air Nomads.

For one hundred years, a war would ensue, and the Fire Nation would gain control of almost the entire world. Firelord Ozai waited for the oncoming comet to help him finish what his grandfather had started.

The comet arrived, still on its silent path through the galaxy. As it drew nearer and nearer to the earth, the fighting in the war escalated, ending in one final, epic battle in which the Avatar prevailed over Firelord Ozai, bringing an end to the war and a new hope for peace that none had felt in a century.

The appearance of Sozin's comet started a war, but it also ended it.

**Review! I'll love you forever!**


	2. Love

**2/23/2011  
2. Love  
PoV: Zuko  
Pairing: Zutara  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

The feeling he had felt when his mother was around; always there to protect him. The explanation as to why he chased the Avatar three times around the world: to earn it from his father. The reason he got his crazy baby sister help instead of letting her rot in prison.

And the emotion he felt every morning, waking up to those beautiful cerulean eyes.

**Review please! :D**


	3. Light

**2/26/2011  
3. Light  
PoV: Katara  
Pairing: ZuKatAang  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

Everything about him was light. His actions, his laughter, his movements, his kisses. The way he spoke, the way he looked at her, the way he floated, light as a feather.

Loving Aang could be, _would be,_ easy. Light. Fun. Happy.

But those thoughts were all but forgotten, possibly even wished away, and replaced with feelings of want and lust and love and need every time she caught sight of the Fire Prince. Because there was _something_ about Zuko—Katara couldn't quite place it—something, that tugged at her heartstrings, her very soul.

**Review, Review, Review! :3**


	4. Dark

**3/2/2011  
4. Dark  
PoV: Zuko  
Pairing: Zutara  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

Zuko hated the dark. He would never admit it, but there was something about it, that unknown blackness, that terrified him. True, darkness had its uses, like when he traveled at night dressed as the Blue Spirit, or when he needed to stay hidden from unwanted eyes.

He was a firebender. He wasn't designed for the dark. He was designed for light; it was the sun that fueled his inner fire, after all.

Bu as he felt the sleeping waterbender next to him shift and snuggle closer, he found the darkness bearable.

**Review and I'll give you a cookie.**


	5. Seeking Solace

**3/3/2011  
5. Seeking Solace  
PoV: Toph  
Pairing: Taang  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

It all started when he came to her upset. In truth, she didn't care that Sparky and Sugar Queen were together—she'd seen t coming before even they themselves had, and she didn't even _have_ eyes.

Aang was sitting next to her, crying. She reached over and awkwardly patted him on the back, trying not to hit him too hard. She felt him turn his head to look at her. Even though she couldn't see, her lessons in etiquette from childhood told her to turn and "look" at him.

All of a sudden, his lips were on hers, kissing her fiercely. After a startled second, she kissed him back. Toph knew she was most likely just a rebound, but at the moment, she didn't care.

**Review pretty please! :)**


	6. Break Away

**3/3/2011  
6. Break Away  
PoV: Azula  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

It had taken months of careful scheming. She had needed to memorize all of the plans, for fear of someone finding them. But now, none of that mattered. She had done it—right under their noses!

She even left a note for them in her cell, telling them how she'd done it. She'd given them an elaborately detailed description of her escape—or, at least as elaborately as possible. It was so simple to break out of that prison, it was almost pitiful. Funny, even.

Azula laughed, breathing in the exhilarating evening air.

**Review, please! :3**


	7. Heaven

**3/14/2011  
7. Heaven  
PoV: Sokka  
Pairing: Sokka-Yue  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

_Hey, Yue. What's it like up there, on the moon? Or is it IN the moon? Katara says I'm being silly, writing to you like this, that you'll never get the letter. I know that, though. I'm not as stupid as I may act sometimes. I guess, I don't know… I just wanted to write to you to get the words out that I never got to say while you were still alive. And maybe you're watching me right now, reading what I'm writing to you? Can you see me from all the way up there, in Heaven? Or the moon, wherever you are? I miss you. So much. You were the first girl I ever loved, and I don't think I'll ever love anyone else as much as I love you. I know you had to become the moon to restore balance to the world, but sometimes, I wish you hadn't gone. Does that make me a bad person? Oh, I've got to go. Katara made dinner. I'll write to you again._

_Love, Sokka_

**Review! :D There will be more stories like this one in here. I'm planning on doing a mini-series inside this challenge of Sokka's letters to Yue after her death. So look forward to more!**


	8. Innocence

**3/15/2011  
8. Innocence  
PoV: Zuko  
Pairing: Zutara  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

Katara tried so hard to hide it, and she thought she was doing a pretty good job, but Zuko could tell.

He noticed the first time he kissed her that she was inexperienced. Innocent. Whenever he touched her, or tried something different to see which would please her more, there was always a little jump of surprise and a curiosity in her eyes as she watched his hands move and explore the curves of her body.

She was trying to hide it, but Zuko could tell that Katara had never been with a man as far as he had taken her in these past few weeks. And Zuko knew, if and when the time came, that Katara would so him the greatest honor by giving up that innocence for him.

**Review, please! :3 I'll love you forever.**


	9. Drive

**3/16/2011  
9. Drive  
PoV: Hakoda  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

They were in Chameleon Bay, setting traps for the Fire Nation ships that were sure to come through towards Ba Sing Se. As Hakoda and his son worked, Sokka asked him: "Dad, what kept you going, all these years? Being away from me and Katara and the rest of the Tribe?"

Hakoda paused, in thought. Then. Looking at his son, said, "It was you. You and Katara are what kept me from giving up when all seemed lost. You were my drive to keep fighting with everything I had. Because," he smiled, "I wasn't about to leave my two favorite people in the world alone as orphans."

**Please review! :D**


	10. Breathe Again

**3/17/2011  
10. Breathe Again  
PoV: Katara  
Pairing: Jetara  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

It had taken weeks-no, _months-_to bring him back to complete health after that accident under Lake Laogai. Katara did everything in her power to make him well, and her appearance showed: she hardly slept or ate, expending every ounce of her time and energy devoted to healing him. An earthbender sending a boulder lightning fast into the back of someone's head can make a person forget a few things. The majority of Jet's recovery was therapy, such as teaching him how to walk, talk, and eat again.

But in that time, Katara got to see a softer side of Jet-one that she'd thought she'd known before. This time, it was genuine. A relationship blossomed.

As soon as he was alive, breathing, and back to his normal self, Katara felt a huge weight lift off of her chest and she felt as if she could finally breathe again.

**Review please! :D**


	11. Memory

**4/28/2011  
11. Memory  
PoV: Zuko  
Pairing: Zutara  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

Pain. Coursing through his body. That was all he could comprehend as he fell to the floor, the shape of his shout still on his lips. He saw his sister disappear from vision, and a single thought raced through his mind.

Katara.

He needed to protect her. He struggled to get up, gasping for breath, still unable to hear anything other than white noise. He couldn't move his limbs, and he couldn't feel his feet. And his chest! It hurt so badly. _Azula must have sent that shot clean through me_, he thought.

In a last ditch attempt, he was able to roll his head over in the direction he thought Azula had gone; the same direction he last saw Katara. He saw blue flames generating crazily from one spot, and after some confusion, he realized Katara had detained her. He felt rather than saw her kneel beside him. Her voice seemed so far away. Her normally ice-cold hands felt like the sun at noon against his face as she turned him to look at her.

She was saying something, but he couldn't hear her. There were tears rolling down her face. "Don't cry, Katara," he wanted to say. "It's going to be ok." But he couldn't find the strength to open his mouth. His vision started fading around the edges, and he was trying to stay awake. But he was so tired… Soon all he could see was her face, looking at him with despair, and… something he couldn't place. It was the same loving, sad look his mother had given him the night she had left; as if she wouldn't see him again.

He closed his eyes, feeling her lips on his, and knowing that it would be the last thing he remembered.

**Review, review, review! Pretty please. :D**


	12. Insanity

**4/29/2011  
12. Insanity  
PoV: Azula  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

"It's a shame you cut your hair. It was so pretty long."

Azula glared through her choppy bangs at her mother in the reflection of the mirror. "As if you ever cared."

"But I do, Azula. I love y—"

"Don't! How can you even SAY THAT?" she screamed. "You LEFT me! You said I was a MONSTER!"

"I would never say that, sweetie. I love you, Azula," Ursa replied.

"SHUT UP!" she whirled around, throwing the scissors she had just cut her hair with at her mother.

She paused, about to say something. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her mother had left her again.

**Review please! I'm trying to write more often after my long break. I needed to get on track with my schoolwork. But now that everything's good, expect more frequent updates. :D Only if you review, though!**


	13. Misfortune

**5/10/2011  
13. Misfortune  
PoV: Cabbage Merchant  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

Wherever the Avatar went, he brought peace and prosperity. Everyone he saved, loved him. He was the most well-thought-of person in the world.

There was really only one person who didn't like the Avatar and his companions, for the sole reason that the Avatar always brought him bad luck.

The Cabbage Merchant.

Whether it was Omashu, or the Seedy Merchants' Pier, Gaipan, or Ba Sing Se, the Avatar _always _brought misfortune along with him.

And the last thing the Avatar always heard before leaving: "My cabbages!"

**:D So? Review please!**


	14. Smile

**5/10/2011  
14. Smile  
PoV: Aang  
Pairing: Zutara, one-sided Kataang  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

"Why do you do it?" Sokka had asked him once. "Why do you still do stuff for her?"

_Why?_ Aang thought to himself as he hefted his satchel to the opposite shoulder and continued walking down the halls of the Fire Nation Palace. Memories of their travels around the world during the war swirled around in his head. Katara, wearing the necklace he'd made for her out of fishline. Katara, dancing alongside him in the cave where they had held the dance party. Katara, looking at him through a tear-stricken smile of relief as they flew away from Ba Sing Se.

_Why do I do it?_ He thought as he walked into the courtyard. Two squealing children, no older than six, ran to hug his legs and then pepper him with questions about the presents he was sure to have hidden in his bag, all the while the daughter was looking up at him with big, blue eyes. _Her eyes._

His eyes turned to the Water Tribe woman dressed in red approaching with her husband, an apologetic grin on her face for her children's behavior.

_Just to see you smile._

**Ok so who else has that song stuck in their head now? :D Please review!**


	15. Silence

**6/3/2011  
15. Silence  
PoV: Zuko  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

"Just remember, Zuko: Everything I do, I do it for you."

That was the last time he had seen his mother. He hadn't thought much of it at the time; he was half asleep. But when he woke up he realized something was terribly wrong.

He ran through the halls, calling for her. "Mother! Mother! MOTHER!"

When he reached her chambers, the door was open, and the room empty. He ran in, calling her once more. All that met him was silence.

**Review pretty pretty please with sugar on top. :3**


	16. Questioning

**6/3/2011  
16. Questioning  
PoV: Sokka  
Pairing: Sokka-Yue  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. I'm just doing it.**

_Hey, again, Yue. I know it's only been like three days since I last wrote to you, but I felt like I needed to write again. We're headed to Ba Sing Se, and we couldn't take the ferry. But you probably know that, if you're watching us down here. _

_ It's been five months since the Winter Solstice, where… well, you remember. I don't know if this is a good or bad thing, that's why I'm asking you. But you won't answer me. Or maybe you will, in some super cool weird Moon-Spirity-way. I'm getting over you. It doesn't hurt as much when I see things that remind me of you, and I'm not so sad anymore. I've even met someone, a Kiyoshi warrior. But that's the reason I'm writing this letter. Am I moving on from you too soon? I have so many questions. I feel guilty for pursuing someone else, but it's not like I'm ever going to get you back. What should I do? I hope you hear me, and find some way to answer me._

_Love, Sokka_

**Review please :DDD**


End file.
